


Breathing Space

by AtropaAzraelle (Polyoxyethylene)



Series: Of Walls and Nerds [32]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Barebacking, Bittersweet reunions, Camping, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Reminiscing, World of Ruin, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyoxyethylene/pseuds/AtropaAzraelle
Summary: The world has gone to hell and they're losing the fight, but in the midst of it all Ignis and Gladio find the time to have a clandestine meeting, and keep in touch with what really matters.





	Breathing Space

**Author's Note:**

> If you're a first time reader, welcome, and thank you for checking this series out. It's not quite over, and I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> If you're a long time reader, I can't thank you enough for staying with me. We're nearly there, and I hope you stay the rest of the way too. This wouldn't be here without you, even those of you that have never commented, I recognise your names in the kudos. Thank you.

The truck's engine growled as Gladio gunned it past the looming figure of a Red Giant. The daemon waved its flaming sword as he passed but it didn't try to follow. The truck's headlamps did a good job of keeping the daemons from straying onto the road.

They'd lost Longwythe. Within a year they'd lost Cauthess and the Chocobo Post too, ripping the heart out of their transport routes. Old Lestallum and Ravotogh had been next. Gladio had spent his thirtieth birthday fighting to keep their access to Cape Caem open, a fight he'd barely made it through, and a whole bunch of others hadn't. Caem, Meldacio, Lestallum, Hammerhead, they were all still clinging on, the last bastions of humanity standing against the daemons. The Prairie Outpost had been shut down and relocated to Hammerhead last year, shoring up Hammerhead's defences. It felt like Leide was being systematically cut off from Cleigne.

The loss of Galdin had been the most recent major blow. They'd lost radio contact, but without Longwythe help had been nearly two hours away and by the time back up had arrived all they'd found had been daemons and clothing. Galdin hadn't just meant the loss of people, it had meant the loss of access to a third of their food supply.

A chatter of Goblins darted out of the way as Gladio drove. Glaives spent as much time now trying to secure food as they did fighting daemons. Lestallum was overcrowded and hungry, and hungry people were less inclined to listen to reasoned pleas for calm and co-operation. Gladio didn't know how much longer the world would be able to hang in there. The hope that Noct was coming back to save them from the darkness was fading in all but the most ardent of hearts.

Sometimes even Gladio didn't know if he believed it any more. Driving along a dark and deserted road, listening to the shrieks of daemons, seeing the black miasma falling like ash in the beam from his headlamps, it got real hard to remember what life was like before, and to believe it could ever be like that again.

He pulled in to the side of the road, taking a second to check his surroundings before he killed the engine, and the lights. The world became unbearably dark. Somewhere in the distance, the purple lights of a troupe of Galvanades puttered back and forth. To his right the orange flickering light of a campfire at Pullmoor Haven beckoned him with its promise of warmth, and company.

The coast seemed clear. Even now the daemons didn't like getting too close to the havens. For a long time people had feared the havens would lose their power, but somehow they were still clinging to life. Maybe Lunafreya was there, wherever Noct was, working to protect the people so that Noct would have someone to save.

Gladio's feet carried him hurriedly across the dry and barren ground. The smell of the campfire was enticing, its glow casting amber light in a hazy perimeter around the haven and throwing shadows behind the lifeless trees and rocks in the way. A figure, silhouetted in the light, stood guard at the edge of the stone.

“You're just in time,” Ignis called. “I haven't got the tent up yet.”

“Guess that's my job,” Gladio replied, hauling himself up onto the stone. Every fibre of his being wanted to dash forward and grip Ignis in his arms and hold him tight against his chest. He still wore the plastic visor, still kept his hair up in the bouffant style only Iggy could pull off. Ignis had grown leaner, harder, and more confident in the years of darkness. If Gladio could feel his hope withering away with the rest of the world, it was revitalised by how much Iggy was flourishing.

The smile Ignis flashed at him sent tingles down Gladio's spine. Iggy knew exactly where to look to find him, and his smile was full of promise. “I suppose it is,” he replied. “I got a treat for us, for supper,” he added, turning his attention back towards the heat of the fire.

“All your cooking is a treat,” Gladio replied, moving away reluctantly. There was space on the opposite side of the fire for the tent. Not the cramped little single person things they used when alone or with Glaives that took ten minutes to put up and take down again and were designed for speed and convenience over comfort and shelter, but their actual tent. “Do you need the stove?” Gladio asked, pulling the old Coleman tent from its resting place in the armiger. 

“I think this will be better over the open flame.” 

Gladio felt his heart surge. “You know that's my favourite way to cook things,” Gladio said, risking a look over his shoulder at Ignis. Ignis wasn't looking to him, but his ear was turned in Gladio's direction which meant Gladio was being listened to, and the bright curve of that knowing smile was lit up by the glow of flames dancing on Iggy's skin.

“I do,” Ignis agreed. “Let me know when the tent's up.”

They'd learned, long ago, that the fastest way to get the tent up was to be organised about it. Unpack it, lay the parts out, work methodically. It was harder to set it up without Noct or Prompto to hold things in place, and Gladio didn't want to rope Ignis in to the task. Ignis had set up the fire, and arranged dinner. The tent was Gladio's domain. 

Setting it up filled Gladio with a wave of nostalgia. This tent was always reserved for himself, and Ignis, and Prompto. The last time he'd used it he'd been out near the old Prairie Outpost and the nearby Nif base, hunting a couple of Chandravarma that had been straying uncomfortably close to Hammerhead. It always reminded him of easier days, and happier ones. Getting himself lost in the process of placing the poles and hammering the pegs made it easy to pretend to himself, at least for a while, that Iggy was setting up the stove behind him, and Noct and Prompto were moving chairs, and taking pictures.

“Have you heard from Prompto lately?” Ignis asked, while Gladio worked. Once upon a time he'd have been watching, or admiring the scenery as Iggy called it. Now Gladio wondered if the sound of him setting the tent up was enough to evoke the same memories.

He hammered a peg into the stone before he answered. “He was off hunting a pack of Ziggurats with Iris last time we spoke.”

“Living up to her nickname,” Ignis commented. Gladio could hear the fondness and amusement in his voice.

“She's got another scar for the collection, you know?” Gladio told him, “And you know what she said when I tried to tell her to be more careful?”

“I'd imagine something along the lines of pointing out that she's not a child any more,” Ignis offered, in response.

Gladio huffed. “I wish,” he answered. “She said that 'cause I've got more scars than her, I don't get to tell her how to be safe.”

The soft sound of a heavy sigh reached Gladio's ears. “You have to admit that she has a point.”

“I've been doing it a lot longer than her, Iggy, of course I've got more scars,” Gladio replied, gruffly.

“I know,” Ignis soothed. Gladio didn't hear him moving across the haven until he felt a hand settle against his shoulder. “But she's a young woman now, and as fiercely stubborn as any Amicitia I've known. She doesn't require looking after, not even by her big brother.”

Gladio deflated under Ignis's hand. “I know,” he said. “I'm so proud of her, Iggy, I just--” he tailed off, unsure of how to finish. He wished Iris didn't have to fight, that none of them did. He wished they were all safely tucked away behind the walls of Insomnia and none of any of this had ever happened, and Noct was here, and Iggy could still see, and his dad was still alive.

“Every scar is another incident that brought her uncomfortably close to never coming home,” Ignis filled in for him, quietly. “I know.” The fingers on Gladio's shoulder squeezed, and Gladio looked up at him and the delicate curve of his frown, the shadowed skin over Iggy's eye that wasn't really hidden by his visor, and the thin scars across his nose and over his lip.

Gladio's throat tightened, and he swallowed. “Yeah.”

Ignis gave the faintest of nods. “It sounds like you're nearly done,” he said, changing the subject, “I'll start supper.” Gladio exhaled slowly, and set about finishing the task of setting up the tent, pushing the ache in his heart aside.

“There,” he said, standing once the last peg was in place. He felt more than saw Ignis moving in towards his side, and he nearly lifted his arm to sling it around Iggy's shoulders and draw him in. He wanted to, desperately, but Iggy's voice in his head warned him that they didn't know who or what might be watching while they were out in the open like this and he put his arm back down. “So,” he said, turning to look at Ignis instead, “what's for dinner?”

“Behemoth steak,” Ignis answered, his lips pressed tight to restrain his smile and instead turning it into a well earned smirk.

“How the hell did you get your hands on that?” 

“I may have helped myself to a couple of slices of flank when Cor and I dealt with that King Behemoth,” Ignis confessed. “I didn't take more than I needed,” he defended. Gladio knew that Behemoth had probably been carved up and stripped down to its skeleton to feed Lestallum, but the absence of a couple of steaks worth would have gone unnoticed by all but Iggy's conscience. “I also acquired a half bottle of brandy,” he added.

Gladio gave an appreciative whistle. He could imagine the size of the favour Ignis would have needed to call in to get that. Alcohol was in even shorter supply, and most of it was swill that, if you were really unlucky, still had stray hairs in it from the bath it had been cooked up in. When times were hard people would eat or drink almost anything. Gladio had eaten so much Malboro by now he almost actually liked it. “You're spoiling me.”

“As is my right,” Ignis replied. His smile softened, and saddened, faltering on his face for a split second that tore through Gladio's heart. “As you deserve.”

Gladio swallowed, his instincts screaming at him to take Ignis and kiss that smile back onto his face. “You still think he might be watching?” he asked, lowly.

A muscle jumped in Iggy's jaw. “It's not worth the risk,” he answered.

Gladio wanted to disagree, to argue and tell Ignis that he was definitely worth the risk, but he bit it back. Ardyn's words echoed ominously in his mind. _He was completely taken in, do you think he'd do any better now?_ Iggy would, Gladio knew. Iggy would spot Ardyn coming a mile off, no matter how he tried to disguise himself. Maybe he wouldn't have when he was newly blind and still learning how to get around in the world, but now? Ardyn wouldn't fool him for a second.

But if Ardyn came for Iggy, and Iggy recognised him, what then? That would still leave Ignis alone, in the dark, facing Ardyn, with no one to help him. The thought made Gladio's gut roil. They knew Ardyn was watching, somehow. They'd heard his laughter as they'd tried, and failed, to save Longwythe. Gladio had heard him again in so many fights where others had fallen and their losses had mounted. The noise sent a chill down Gladio's spine, and settled into his nightmares.

You could see what people did on a havenstone, and if you were close enough you could hear them, but even if Ardyn was stood ten feet away, or watching through the eyes of a daemon, he couldn't see what happened _inside_ the tent. That had been Iggy's reasoning, and Gladio had been happy to go with it even if standing on a haven and pretending he didn't just want to drag Ignis into his arms and breathe him in was torture. Gladio didn't think Ardyn was watching any more; they'd kept this facade up for years, if he didn't believe it by now Gladio thought they'd know about it. But all it would take to bring it all crashing down again would be one chanced glimpse of a misstep.

So they kept it up, and kept pretending, and Gladio told everyone about the girlfriends he didn't really have, and how serious it was or wasn't yet, and conveniently broke up with them before it got too weird that no one had met them yet. In a world where he and Iris might not see each other for a quarter of the year at a stretch, that could be a pretty long time.

“Let's get those steaks cooked and get inside, then,” Gladio replied, reluctantly letting Ignis go.

His senses were assaulted with the sizzle and scent of cooking meat as Ignis carefully laid two slabs of steak on the metal camping grill. He could smell herbs too, although he'd never been as good at identifying them by smell as Iggy was, so he didn't try to guess at what they were. It was enough to make his mouth water. Gladio hadn't eaten a good slice of behemoth steak in years.

Ignis turned the steak carefully, listening to the meat sizzle and hiss as intently as Gladio was. “Are they done?” Gladio asked, when Ignis gave one of them a testing touch with his finger to feel its firmness.

“Not yet,” Ignis answered, his mouth curving in amusement. “Could you fetch the plates?”

Gladio did, pulling a pair of tin plates and some cutlery out of Iggy's pack of supplies. There were a couple of tin mugs, a canteen of water, a few potions, and a bottle of brandy in there too. He handed Iggy the plates before moving the bag into the tent, drawing the brandy out to take a look. “Do I wanna know what this set you back?”

“Possibly not,” Ignis replied, smoothly.

“I won't ask then.” Gladio could imagine. It could have been multiple, much harder to obtain things than even the steaks. Potions, perhaps, or bottled spells. Whatever it had cost, Ignis had worked hard to get his hands on a decent bottle.

“That would be wise,” Ignis said, giving the steaks another testing prod and, obviously satisfied, transferring them one by one to the plates. “They have to rest,” he advised, making his way over to Gladio, stepping smoothly inside the tent and offering one plate out to him; the one, Gladio noticed, with the larger of the steaks on it.

Gladio took the plate from Iggy's hand. Then he closed the tent flap behind Ignis, coiled his arm around Iggy's waist and drew him close. Ignis startled at the sudden movement, freezing in Gladio's arm before relaxing again, holding his own plate out to the side, allowing Gladio to sweep in and plant a kiss on his mouth.

Gladio felt Ignis breathe out through his nose as he relaxed and returned the kiss, his lips pressing against Gladio's own. Ignis's chest bumped against Gladio's and settled there, his body heat seeping through Gladio's skin and spreading like a balm. Iggy's fingers brushed over Gladio's cheek, dragging over the coarseness of his beard and up into his hair.

Then Ignis stopped and pulled back, his fingers moving along where Gladio's hair was drawn back into a short ponytail. “What's this?”

Gladio tried not to wince. It had been too long since he and Ignis had got some quality time together, and his hair had been longer than he used to keep it, but it hadn't been long enough that he'd taken to tying it back to keep it out of his way, yet. He'd surrendered to the inevitable a couple of weeks ago, but he'd meant to get it shorn short again before meeting Ignis. “I haven't had chance to get it cut,” he apologised.

He felt his hair shifting as Ignis drew his fingers over the stubby length of the ponytail, and then drew back to caress Gladio's hair. “Don't,” he said, after a moment. “It feels nice.”

Gladio felt his stomach flip. “Yeah?” he asked. He'd done his best, as much as he could, to keep himself looking mostly the same for Ignis. It had been with a lurch that Gladio had realised that Ignis remembered what he used to look like, but he couldn't see the changes that time wrought with every passing day. Gladio knew he was developing crow's feet at the corners of his eyes, just like his dad, and Ignis would probably never know, and the thought of Ignis not knowing what he looked like any more wrapped icy fingers around Gladio's heart. The least he could do, he'd thought, was to try and keep his hair and his beard as much the same as he could.

“Yes,” Ignis confirmed. He sank his fingers into the loose strands of Gladio's hair, drawing him close for another kiss, and Gladio went with it, closing his eyes and letting his mind shut up for a few blissful seconds while Iggy played with his hair and kissed him sweetly. The tightness in Gladio's chest lifted with the press of Ignis's lips, and he relaxed into him.

“We shouldn't let these steaks go cold,” Gladio reminded him, drawing his hand up Iggy's back, and then down over the curve of his rear as they pulled apart again. “You worked pretty hard for them,” he pointed out.

“I suppose I did,” Ignis agreed. “Happy anniversary.”

“Wish it was better,” Gladio confessed, sinking down to the floor of the tent with his legs crossed. He kept his hand on Ignis's arm as Ignis did the same, lowering himself smoothly to take a seat. They didn't usually bother about anniversaries; circumstances had prevented Gladio from ever coming through on his promise to propose, and it was hard to pinpoint when he'd started to fall for Ignis, and harder still to say when they'd really become a couple since they hadn't gone on their first date until weeks after they'd started fooling around in Gladio's bedroom. But Ignis remembered the first night he'd invited Gladio back to his apartment if only because he'd made an appointment in his phone for it. Gladio had seen Iggy's shopping list for the day memorialised in his phone and he'd drowned in the memory of fresh flowers in the vase in Iggy's bedroom, and the first time Iggy ever made him fresh ramen.

It seemed as good a day as any to call the start of their relationship, and when you'd been with someone for as long as they had now it was something to celebrate. Especially under the circumstances.

“We're here,” Ignis said, softly, “that's all that matters.”

“I guess so,” Gladio agreed, settling his plate in his lap. He leaned over and pulled Iggy's bag nearer so he could retrieve the brandy and cups. The bottle glugged as Gladio poured them both a drink, throwing up the sharp, woody scent of good alcohol. “Here's to another fifteen years.”

Ignis gave a quiet chuckle. “You think we're going to make it that far?” he asked, accepting the drink Gladio placed in his hand.

“I know we are,” Gladio answered, firmly. He looked around the inside of the tent. The light from the campfire made the canvas walls glow. It was dim, but Iggy didn't need to see, and Gladio could get by enough to make out the two bedrolls he'd placed next to each other, and Iggy's bag of supplies, and most importantly Ignis sitting by his side. “And it's gonna be a big party when we do,” he promised.

“I don't need a big party, Gladio.”

“Maybe you don't,” Gladio told him, casting a smile in Ignis's direction, “but I want everyone to know how long I've loved you.”

It didn't have the desired effect. Gladio had wanted Ignis to give him that smile, and maybe accuse him of being soppy. Instead Ignis turned his head down towards his plate in his lap and said, “I'm sorry,” he began, “I know this is hard--”

“Hey,” Gladio stopped him, scrambling to set his food and drink aside so he could move closer to Ignis and slide a hand over his cheek. “You're here. I'm here. So long as you love me too it's enough.”

Gladio could feel the day's stubble on Iggy's cheek under his hand, and the muscle that flexed in his jaw before he sighed. Ignis put his drink down, and then brought his hand up to rest over the back of Gladio's. “Still,” he said, “when this is over, I want us to be able to shout from the rooftops.”

“Me too,” Gladio answered. He leaned forward, capturing Ignis's lips with his own for a moment that could never last long enough, and then drew back again. “I'm going to shout myself hoarse as soon as this is over.”

Ignis gave a quiet, exasperated laugh, and nodded as Gladio's hand left his cheek. He settled himself down again, pulling his plate back onto his lap and trying a sip of the brandy. It was damn good brandy, or at least it tasted like it after nine years of a severe alcohol scarcity. The steak, too, cut like butter, and when Gladio placed the first bite onto his tongue it exploded with flavour.

He groaned. It had been far too long since he'd had a steak cooked this well.

“Good?” Ignis asked before putting the first bite of his own into his mouth.

“Perfect,” Gladio answered, with his mouth full. He groaned again as he began to chew and the steak dissolved into juice and the flavour of herbs and flame grilling. “I've missed your cooking,” he declared, after he'd finally swallowed, and began to cut himself another bite.

“Well,” Ignis answered, “it's nice to have some good quality ingredients to work with again.”

“You could make gourmet food out of old boots,” Gladio told him. The second bite of steak was as good as the first, and Gladio closed his eyes as he let himself get lost in the fruits of Iggy's labour.

“I don't know if I'd go that far,” Ignis answered, humbly.

Gladio disagreed with a grunt, and kept eating. He washed down the steak with the brandy, which burned pleasantly in his chest. It wasn't a huge meal, but it was the best thing Gladio had eaten in years, and the company only made it better. “I swear you're even better now than you were,” he declared, putting his empty plate and cup to the side.

“I should hope so,” Ignis replied, delicately finishing off the last of his own steak. Gladio took the plate from Ignis's lap as he set his knife and fork down, and placed it at the far end of the tent with his own.

“Hotter, too,” Gladio added. It earned him a raised eyebrow from Ignis, and a knowing look that was transmitted despite Ignis's unnaturally pale gaze.

“Are you trying to flirt with me, Gladiolus?”

“Is it working?” Gladio asked. He ran the backs of his fingers across Ignis's cheek before sinking them into his soft hair.

“Why don't you find out?”

Gladio grinned and leaned in, finding Ignis's mouth once more. Iggy's hands found their way under Gladio's jacket, hot palms trailing up his sides and then over his abs and chest, examining his skin by touch. Ignis's tongue brushed against Gladio's lips and Gladio let him in to his mouth, tasting steak and brandy as he returned the probing touch.

He urged Ignis down to the floor, and Ignis complied, letting Gladio settle him onto his back and entangle their legs. Gladio peeled Ignis's visor off, folding it against his chest with one hand, and then placing it carefully out of the way.

“Do you remember when we used to do this in your room?” Ignis asked, his fingers drawing lightly up the contours of Gladio's back.

“I remember a lot of the shit we used to do,” Gladio answered, his voice low, and deep. “You were a fiend for teasing me.”

“I seem to recall you greatly enjoying it,” Ignis countered.

“I did,” Gladio confirmed, pressing down to kiss Ignis again. It was easy to get lost in the heat of his mouth, and the warmth of his hands. Iggy's fingers made their way back around his front and up to his shoulders. Gladio drew his arms back to let Ignis push his jacket off for him. He shook the leather free, discarding it to one side, listening to Ignis's satisfied sigh as he ran his hands over Gladio's biceps, and the sound of their lips meeting as they kissed.

Ignis's mouth was hot under Gladio's tongue. He circled his arms around Gladio's neck, pulling him down until their chests touched and Gladio could feel Ignis's heat radiating through his whole body, warming him more thoroughly than the brandy. Gladio held his weight up on his arms, keeping his eyes closed as he let the scent of the canvas and the campfire slip away, replaced with the musk of Ignis's skin, and the sweet notes of whatever hair gel he was using these days.

Warm fingers teased their way along the line of Gladio's neck, settling at the base and finding his ponytail again. Ignis's hips rose up into his own, and it was with satisfaction that Gladio noticed Ignis was already getting hard. He wasn't the only one; too many months of only having his own hand and his fantasies and pictures of Ignis had left his body all too eager to dive straight in. Finally having Ignis in his arms again was like being able to breathe freely after months of slow suffocation.

Gladio's hair pulled gently at his scalp as Ignis drew the hair tie out, and then both of Ignis's bare hands sank into the locks and scraped over Gladio's scalp, carding and combing through his hair and sending shivers up and down Gladio's spine. He groaned quietly into Ignis's mouth and rolled his hips down, letting him know he liked what he was doing, and he felt rather than heard the smug hum of acknowledgement he got in reply.

Iggy's fingertips began to rub rhythmically against Gladio's scalp, and he inhaled deeply through his nose before he drew back, staying low enough to let Ignis continue the movement. “I could let you do that all night,” he warned.

“Maybe if you're good,” Ignis teased.

“You know I'm better than good,” Gladio replied, unable to resist smirking.

Ignis's eyebrow rose in challenge. “It's been a while; you may have to remind me.”

Gladio growled quietly and dipped down again to take another deep kiss from Ignis, pouring his affection and desire into it. His tongue swept over Ignis's, invading his mouth and stealing his breath. Just as Ignis murmured his appreciation Gladio pulled back. Ignis tried to arch into it to keep the kiss going, but Gladio sat up. “That enough of a reminder?”

“Now you're the one teasing,” Ignis scolded.

“You just don't like the tables getting turned,” Gladio answered. His fingers went to Ignis's shirt, unfastening it button by button and baring Ignis's pale skin to the muted light. Iggy's hands found his arms, riding up them until he was caressing Gladio's biceps and shoulders, refreshing his memory of every dip and curve, and feeling Gladio's movements as he untucked Ignis's shirt from his trousers and pushed the material aside.

Ignis's necklace had fallen so that the charm lay in the hollow of his throat. Gladio leant down to kiss its usual resting place before making his way lower, kissing along the inches of Ignis's toned chest and the gentle curve of his abs that were more clearly defined these days. Ignis had got leaner, fitter, stronger, and a hundred thousand times more beautiful every time Gladio saw him.

He felt the soft pale hairs that began just below Ignis's navel under his lips as he continued downwards. Gladio made short work of Ignis's belt and trousers, opening them and peeling them apart to expose a triangle of pale flesh that was cut off by Iggy's underwear and the tight bulge of his straining erection within. Ignis lifted his hips towards Gladio's mouth as Gladio gripped his trousers and underwear and pulled them down, freeing him from his clothes.

Ignis's cock was pale in the low light, but flushed and rigid, darker than the skin of Ignis's stomach. Shadowed curls nestled at the base, and as Gladio breathed he could smell the hot musk of Ignis's flesh. Gladio looked up to find Ignis's face turned towards him, wearing a patient but expectant expression while he waited for Gladio to decide what he was going to do. Gladio watched Iggy as he circled his fingers around the base of Iggy's cock and stroked its length slowly. The delicate skin felt like hot silk under his rough palm, and Ignis let his head fall back, his chest rising as he inhaled in time with Gladio's movement.

Gladio gave Ignis another couple of strokes before he shuffled lower and bent down. He tasted the head of Ignis's cock with the flat of his tongue, experiencing that first salty rush before he sank down, letting Ignis slide into the back of his mouth and closed his lips around him. 

Ignis groaned with quiet pleasure and Gladio took him in deeper, taking Ignis into his throat until Gladio's face was buried in the heat and scent of him, and curled hairs brushed against his nose. Then he drew back slowly, letting his cheeks hollow and stroke along the sides of Iggy's cock as he sucked. 

Ignis's fingers sank into the hair at the crown of Gladio's head, following every movement as he took Ignis in and out of his throat in a slow, steady rhythm. The sounds of Gladio's sucking and Ignis's hurried breathing filled the tent, the occasional pop and crack of a log on the fire outside adding to the muted symphony. Ignis loosed one of his hands from Gladio's hair, running down the side of his face to caress his cheek affectionately before returning it to the back of his head.

Gladio took his time. He savoured the taste and feeling of Ignis in his mouth, the weight and pressure of Ignis's cock sliding over his tongue. The flavour of salt intensified as Ignis came closer to coming, and Gladio slowed down further, making it last for both of them. His jaw was beginning to ache when Ignis's fingers tightened around a handful of his hair and pulled. Gladio rose, letting Ignis pull him up to see him arched on the floor, his breath held.

Ignis let his breath go carefully, relaxing back onto the floor. His skin was flushed and radiant. “Let's not finish our fun just yet,” he advised, his voice trembling subtly as he fought to regain his self control.

Gladio chuckled at him before he bent down to steal Ignis's breath away from him again with another deep kiss. Iggy's tongue met his, lips pressing fervently against Gladio's, and Gladio knew Ignis could probably taste the salt of his own cock in his mouth. “Good idea,” he agreed, when they broke apart again. “We're both still wearing way too many clothes.”

“We should remedy that.”

Gladio moved back as Ignis began to sit up, his hands going to his own trousers to push them the rest of the way down and remove his shoes. Gladio sat himself down, unfastening his own boots and shoving them to one side of the tent before he set to work on his own trousers. “There's lubricant in my bag,” Ignis said, folding his trousers absently and tucking them neatly aside.

“Eleven o'clock,” Gladio answered, peeling his trousers down and admiring the line of Ignis's naked form as he followed the guidance and reached for his bag. There was barely any hesitation before his hand found the material and dragged it closer. His shoulders and the arch of his back were outlined against the dimly lit canvas as he moved, the curve of his ass and broadness of his thigh were tantalising as he sat himself back to find the lubricant.

“How do you want me?” Ignis asked, setting the bag aside after drawing a tube from it.

Gladio debated his answer. He looked Ignis over, and the taut lines of his body where years of fighting had firmed up and deepened what had already been beautifully toned. “Fancy riding?” he asked. “I wanna see you.”

Ignis's head turned towards him. The reply came a moment later. “All right then.”

Gladio moved over to lie back on one of the bedrolls. Ignis followed him, aligning himself with Gladio's body by stroking his hand up Gladio's thigh. Gladio mimicked the gesture, running his fingers up the outside of Ignis's thigh and guiding Ignis to straddle him. The muscle of his legs flexed under Gladio's hand, soft hair tickling against Gladio's fingers. Shadows pooled in the crevices of Iggy's body, outlining every curve with darkness.

“You're beautiful,” Gladio sighed, reaching up to curl his hand around the back of Iggy's neck and tug him down for another kiss. Ignis bent willingly, his empty hand coming to rest over Gladio's heart as they kissed again. Iggy's cock brushed against Gladio's as he settled himself over his lap.

“You're not so bad yourself,” Ignis answered, pushing Gladio irresistibly back until he settled his weight on his elbows.

Gladio watched Ignis squirt some lube onto his hand. He gripped Gladio's cock with confident precision, and Gladio made sure to keep his voice down as he groaned in response. Iggy's fingers were cool and slick, his grip sure as he began to stroke, smoothing lubricant over Gladio's cock. He circled his palm around the head, temporarily engulfing it in heat, and Gladio flexed his hips up into the sensation.

“Patience,” Ignis scolded. Gladio could see Iggy's teeth as he smiled and repeated the swirl of his palm, forcing Gladio to suck air in through his teeth.

“You're killing me, Iggy.”

“Am I now?” Ignis asked. His hand fell away from Gladio's cock, and Gladio mourned it for the split second it took for him to see where it had gone. 

Iggy reached back, behind himself, arching his hips back and bending forwards over Gladio to open himself up to his own fingers. Gladio stroked his hands down Ignis's chest, feeling the tight swell of his pectorals and the gentle slope of his abdominals, down to the line of his hips. He set his hands on the outside of Iggy's thighs, brushing back and forth as Ignis readied himself.

He watched Ignis thrust his fingers in and out of himself. Ignis's back was arched, and his head tipped back in concentration. Gladio stroked his thigh with one hand, and curled the other around Iggy's cock, stroking him slowly. He looked so damn beautiful hovering over Gladio's lap.

When Ignis was ready he shuffled forward, his hand gripping Gladio's cock and positioning the head against his ass. Gladio released Iggy's cock, instead following the line of his thighs until he was cupping Iggy's ass in both of his hands. Iggy flexed and tightened under his palms as he sank down, guiding Gladio's cock into his tight heat.

He'd forgotten how good Ignis felt. He was hot, and soft, and slick, and tight, taking Gladio in slowly and steadily. Gladio wanted to drive his hips up and bury himself inside Ignis as deep as he could go, but he forced himself to stay still and let Ignis do the work. Iggy's progress stuttered when he was nearing the base, his ass tightening sharply around Gladio before he relaxed again and sank down those last degrees needed to seat Gladio fully inside.

Gladio ran his hands up, over Iggy's waist, and stroked back down his thighs. “Fuck you feel good.”

“We really should do this more often,” Ignis said, his voice pitched low in arousal.

“No argument here,” Gladio agreed. “You good?”

“You seem to get bigger every time.”

Gladio laughed, feeling a swell of pride surge through him despite the implications. Iggy could take it. He'd never let Gladio hurt him, but it had been far too long, and maybe it was that bit more intense for Iggy as a result, too. “Let me know when you're ready.” He let his hands wander over Ignis's body, caressing his back and his thighs in soothing, careful strokes.

Ignis breathed, one of his hands settling on Gladio's lower abdomen and then sliding up, slowly, travelling between his pectoral and up to his collarbone before it shifted around and curled in the hair resting against the back of his neck. Gladio moved forward as Ignis tugged, drawing him in to a breathless kiss, their tongues dancing together for too short a time before Ignis pulled back again, and began to lift his body up.

The tightness and heat of Ignis swept over and through Gladio as he rode his cock. Gladio was engulfed over and over by slick, soft heat. There was nothing between them, just bare skin and the heady intimacy of being inside Ignis. Gladio's hands tightened on Iggy's hips, following his movements and helping him keep his rhythm as he moved, slowly and sweetly. Gladio watched him, able to see Iggy's lips part around his breath, and feel the curve and roll of his body.

Iggy's fingers kept their grip in Gladio's hair. Gladio's head fell back as Ignis pulled, baring his throat, opening his mouth up as Ignis sank down onto him and pressed a swift, open mouthed kiss against his lips, exchanging breath as they moved.

“I love you.”

Ignis's eyes were unnaturally pale in the darkness, one side buried in the shadow of his scars, but he looked at Gladio anyway. “I love you,” he replied, with breathless fervour.

Gladio pulled forward, curling his arm around Iggy's waist and guiding his movement as he leaned up to devour another kiss from Ignis's mouth. Ignis's breath gusted against Gladio's cheek, his tongue probing to meet Gladio's. Gladio closed his eyes, willing himself to remember this feeling, the thunder of his heart, and the sound of Iggy's breath, and the soft, tight heat of his insides. He wanted to remember it even half as well as he'd thought he had. 

Ignis balanced himself with one hand on Gladio's shoulder as he rode him, his other hand staying locked tight in Gladio's hair. Gladio kept one arm coiled around Iggy's waist and let his other sink between them, finding the firm heat of Iggy's cock again and gripping him. Ignis inhaled sharply through his nose as Gladio began to stroke, matching Iggy's rhythm, dragging his hand down Iggy's length as Ignis sank down onto him, and back up again as Ignis rose up once more.

Ignis's breath shook. The tent was filled with the sound of their bodies colliding. Iggy's skin was growing slick, Gladio's own felt as if he was on fire, and the air smelled of sweat, and sex. “Come for me, Iggy,” Gladio growled.

“I want you with me,” Ignis answered, breathless and as quiet as he dared.

“I am,” Gladio promised, holding onto his composure with the skin of his teeth. “Come for me.” He leaned up again, catching the side of Iggy's mouth before he corrected his aim and kissing him as deeply as he could manage. Ignis shivered in his grip, and then Gladio felt the hot, wet spurt of his orgasm spatter on his stomach. Iggy's whole body tightened as he came, and Gladio let himself go, spilling inside Ignis, his hips pushing up in an attempt to bury himself even deeper.

Ignis panted for breath as their mouths parted. Gladio did too. His whole body was beaded with sweat, and Iggy's orgasm was a cool splash against his stomach. Gladio kissed Iggy's cheek, feeling the coarse stubble under his lips. “That was worth the wait.”

Ignis huffed in amusement, still too out of breath to laugh. He inhaled as he rose up one final time, drawing himself off Gladio, and gasped once Gladio was free. “Still,” he said, “let's not leave it that long again.”

Gladio tugged Ignis in against himself, and Ignis allowed Gladio to adjust his weight as he lay them back on the bedroll together. Their naked bodies stuck together everywhere they touched, and Gladio entwined their legs, not wanting them to part. His heart still hammered in his chest. “I'll hold you to that,” he promised.

Ignis moved his fingers from the back of Gladio's head, Gladio's hair tugging as it stuck to his sweating palms. Instead Ignis settled his hand to the side of Gladio's head again, stroking softly at the skin of his temple. “Do you promise we'll make it another fifteen years?” he asked.

Gladio swallowed, looking up into Ignis's scarred face as Ignis looked into the depths of whatever had replaced his vision. “Yeah,” he answered, “and the fifteen years after that, too.”

Ignis smiled. There was warmth in there, and Gladio hoped there was belief and trust, too. “We'll be old men by then,” Ignis pointed out.

“You'll be a silver fox,” Gladio told him, his lips curving into a grin that matched Ignis's. “I'll be fighting twenty year olds off over you.”

Ignis laughed. It was a gentle, happy sound, one that felt like it belonged in this tent, and Gladio's arms. “I could be bald,” he pointed out.

“And with the way you cook, I could be the size of a house.”

Ignis's smile illuminated the tent. “I'll just have to keep you active,” he replied.

Gladio chuckled, and rolled them both over until Ignis was on his back, with Gladio curled up to his side, their legs still firmly locked. “You sure will,” he answered, leaning down to kiss Ignis again. Their lips met, and tongues pressed, and Ignis became pliant in Gladio's arms as he relaxed into it.

When they pulled apart Gladio settled his head on Iggy's chest. Iggy's heart pounded out its steady rhythm, strong and sure in Gladio's ear. His hand sank into Gladio's hair again, stroking through it slowly as his heart slowed. When his hand fell still Gladio let the beat of Iggy's heart lull him to join Ignis in sleep.


End file.
